Supers?
by PitsOfPeaches
Summary: Santana wakes up with no memory of herself and a new superpower that she doesn't even want. Now these people, and this girl named Brittany, want her to stay with them? Brittana (Bad summary, but I'm hoping I'll figure out a better one)
1. Who am I?

The first thing I heard was shouting. Shouting and what sounded like gunfire. Everything sounded muted though, as if it was from a distance or like I was wearing a pair of headphones. I slowly opened one eye and saw green tinted glass right in front of me. Shit. I quickly opened my other eye and looked around in confusion. I could barely see outside of the tube and the only things there were more tubes. I tried to remember why I was here, what I was doing, but I couldn't.

I couldn't remember anything.

I racked my brain, trying to come up with something, anything about myself. My name, my age, my family. It was all coming up blank and I felt panic take over me. I couldn't remember a damn thing about myself and I'm in a giant green tube. I have to get the fuck out of here.

I quickly moved forward, beating my hand on the glass, only to realize that every time I touched the glass I left behind a purplish hand print. I glanced down at my hands, they looked normal. Looking back up at the glass, I realize the purple marks have started to glow, and flash. I quickly stepped back, but it was too late.

All of the sudden I couldn't hear anything, my eyes shut quickly, and I felt every part of my body start to sting. I felt little gashes along my limbs and there was a ringing in my ear. I fell forward, causing more cuts on my hands and I tried to get up, but I couldn't find the strength. I cracked open my eyes and saw a man standing in the entrance way, staring at me wide eyed. He started moving forward and I realized what had just happened.

That tube just blew up, and I'm pretty sure I did it. There was an explosion, and I didn't die.

My vision quickly got foggy and the need the be on my hands and knees seemed to lessen as I let myself fall onto the shattered glass. How did this happen? Where am I? What-

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you just let Tina do tests on her."<p>

"We had to figure out what her deal was."

"She should be dead."

"Well she isn't. She's obviously one of us."

"Why the hell was she there? What if she's with them?"

"Wait, guys, shut up. I think she's awake."

I slowly started to open my eyes when the voices stopped. I winced slightly at the sting I could feel basically everywhere on my body. I could feel my arms and legs strapped down onto a hard surface and I felt panic take over my body again. Panic, and pain.

"God damnit." I croaked, my eyes met four people standing around me, looking at me curiously. It looked like I was in some sort of dentist's office or something.

"Finn, grab her some water." A short blonde girl walks a bit closer to me as a tall brunette boy quickly exited the room. "I can't believe she's alive." She murmured, studying me curiously.

I tried to move again, but the bindings were secure. I moved my head to the side, eyes widening as I'm met with the reflection of what I'm assumed to be myself. I looked terrible.

My face was covered in small gashes, and a large one across the bridge of my nose. Every part of my body that I could see was adorned with gashes ranging from as small as a pin to as large as my hand. Although, I could already see some of them healing. How long was I out for?

"Here, drink this." An Asian girl, holds up a glass of water and I drink it eagerly, soothing the burning in my throat.

"Thank God. Who the hell are you guys?" I breathed out once I finished. They all just stood there, staring at me as if they weren't quite sure what the say. A boy with a stupid looking mohawk cleared his throat loudly, breaking the awkward silence. It was then that I realized he was the guy I saw after I…. after I blew up a fucking tube. "I blew something up with my hands." I whispered, my eyes widen and they all looked at me with curiosity.

"So it was you." The mohawked boy said. He said it as if I just confirmed his suspicions. Shit. I shouldn't have just admitted I just blew something up with my damn hands.

"No I didn't" I denied. "It wasn't. It wasn't me that did whatever you are insinuating." I cringed slightly as they just continued to stare at me.

"You just said you blew something, though." The boy, Finn said.

"You totally blew up that room where I found you." Mohawk guy accused, stepping closer. "You blew up that room, and yet, you're still alive."

"Do you really think I could blow something up with my hands? I'm a…. I mean I'm just a girl. I couldn't do that." I reasoned, hoping they wouldn't lock me up or take me to some crazy lab to be experimented on. Although, that may have been where I was before…

"We never said you blew anything up with your hands." The Asian girl pointed out, and I frowned.

"Okay, well-"

"Oh for God's sake." The blonde cut me off. She held out her hand, palm facing upward and a small glass ball appeared in her hand. "Look, we all have powers and shit. Now just admit you blew up the Goddamn room and tell us what you were doing there." I quickly looked to the other three again, standing there as if this was just some normal, everyday thing.

I stared at her hand in amazement. "You can make glass?"

"It's ice, idiot." She rolled her eyes before continuing. "Now tell us what you were doing there."

"I don't know." I shrugged, already sick of this girl's attitude. This girl was pissing me off, so I said with a bit of snark. "This is insane."

"What do you mean you don't know?" She frowned. I looked at the other three people in the room as they stood back, watching curiously.

"Exactly that, Blondie. I. Don't. Know." I tugged at my straps again. "How about you guys untie me?"

"We can't do that." The Asian girl informed. "You could be dangerous."

"I'm not."

"I saw what you did to that room, Babe. We can't risk it until we get some information out of you." Mohawk guy explained.

"Look, I'd like to give you some information, I really would. But I already told you I don't know anything. I woke up in a stupid tube, I touched it, the glass started glowing purple and it exploded." They looked at me in doubt and I rolled my eyes in frustration. "I don't fucking know anything. I can't even remember my own Goddamn name."

"Seriously?" Finn asked.

"Seriously." I confirmed, tugging once again at the straps. "Can you please untie me?"

"What if you blow someone up?" Ice Bitch said.

"You woke up in a tube?" Asian girl asked again.

"Who the fuck are you people?" I groaned. I couldn't remember anything and this was the second time I woke up confined.

"Was there anyone else in the room with you?" The blonde continued, completely ignoring my question.

"I'm not answering any of your damn questions until I get some answers." I stated, but my voice cracked slightly at the end. This shit was ridiculous. The stress of all this random shit, and not being able to remember anything was getting to me. I felt frustrated, angry and like I just wanted to cry.

"You can't remember anything?" The Asian girl asked again. She sounds a lot more kind this time, so I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Not a damn thing. I-" I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "I can remember how to talk, and other basic shit. I can remember how to spell, and for some reason I can remember how to make spaghetti. But I can't remember my name, where I'm from, my family, why I was trapped. Any memories of myself are just gone. I can't even remember my favorite color." I could feel tears forming, but I fought them back down. No fucking way am I crying.

"Finn, go grab the gloves. Puck help me get these straps off of her." The Asian girl started to walk towards me and I felt relief throughout my whole body. At least I wouldn't be tied up anymore. "She just confirmed and so did my tests. She's one of us."

"Tina, we can't just let her go." Ice bitch frowned. "She's dangerous and we don't know anything about her."

"She doesn't know anything about herself either. We can't just keep her tied up in here forever." Tina reasoned. I had no clue what 'the gloves' were, but it had to be better than being tied to this examination table.

"She seems harmless. Besides, it'd be a crime to keep someone so gorgeous all tied up." Mohawk guy, Puck, winks and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. The dude was untying me afterall.

"Watch my hands." I warned.

"Got 'em. They look a little big, though." Finn handed Tina a pair of black leather gloves. He was right, they look too big for my hands, but Tina didn't seem to care.

"They'll still work. The gloves restrict abilities from your hands. I made them for Rory when he was getting his powers under control. If you wear them, they should keep you from blowing things up." She quickly handed me the pair of gloves, stepping back and everyone placed a hand on her shoulder. "It glows purple before detonation, right?"

"Well it's only happened once, so I can't really be sure. But yeah, that's what happened." I put on the gloves quickly, flexing my fingers. The gloves were too big, but would stay on my hands if I was careful.

"Now touch the desk." Tina directed. "If it starts to glow I can teleport us all out of here. Well except for you. But your explosions don't seem to hurt you." I frowned, about to point out that the flying debri will definitely hurt me, as shown by my cuts, but I followed her directions anyways.

I slowly reached out my hand, ignoring Ice Queen's murmuring, and touched the desk I was just barely tied to. I closed my eyes quickly.

"Looks like we're good." I heard Tina sigh and I opened my eyes to see the table completely unmarked. Thank God.

"So… you all have powers, too?" I asked, staring curiously at the four people in front of me.

"Everyone here does." Puck answered. Ice Bitch let out a huff before exiting the room and I frowned. "Don't mind Quinn. She's just a bit distant. I'm sure she'll _warm _up to you." He grinned widely at his lame joke, and I chuckled.

"Wait, when you say everyone, does that mean there's more of you guys?" I questioned, looking towards the door that Quinn just exited through.

"Oh yeah. There's almost a hundred of us! All here in the mansion. This place is gigantic!" Finn explained in excitement, waving his hands around.

"So you're like a group of people with superpowers, and you all just.. chill in this mansion together?" My brow furrowed as they nod in union. As If that was completely normal.

"We're like a big ole family. Except, a lot of us are actually family." Puck said. The three of them started to exit the room and I hurried to follow.

"All of our powers are passed down through genetics. It's a rare gene that only gets passed on to a few people. Carl Howell owns this place, it's like a boarding house for supers. His family is loaded and has the gene. He's a dentist himself. That's why we were in a dentist's office. He sometimes brings patients here, or works on our teeth." Tina explained. The place was fucking huge. The hallways were wide and decorated with paintings. There were so many rooms, mostly closed doors, but some were left open to reveal bedrooms that could fit like five people comfortably,enormous bathrooms and I even saw a kitchen that looked like one from those five star restaurants.

"Supers." I mumbled in amazement. "This is insane."

"We'd like you to stay here with us." Tina said and my eyes instantly widened.

"I don't even know you people." I frowned, stepping away from the trio.

"Well you don't know who _you _are either." Finn reasoned. Okay, true.

"Where the hell are you going to go, Hun?" Puck added. "You don't know anything or anyone. Especially anyone who could help you out with your little problem." He gestured to my hands and I sighed. They're right.

"We just want to help you out." Tina placed her hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"Why do you guys even care about me?" I asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"You're one of us." Puck stated simply, slinging an arm over my shoulder.

"Our kind have to stick together." Finn grinned goofily, slinging an arm over my other shoulder.

"C'mon. We need to get you out of those clothes." Tina grabbed my hand, leading me away from the two boys. I then noticed the weird black jump suit thing I was in. "We'll meet you guys for dinner." She called back.

"Sure thing." They called and I waved back, trying to send them my most thankful smile. I think they got it, because they sent back large smiles.

"I know this must be hard for you, but we're going to help you through this, okay?" Tina said. I nodded thankfully and she pulled me into a room. "Okay, so I think I've got a few things that'll fit."

"Thanks." I mumbled. I looked around the room curiously. I think it was her room. It was insanely clean, and white. A shelf of books hanging over a large t.v. and a purple lava lamp in the corner by her neatly made bed. I was almost afraid to move incase I'd accidentally mess something up.

"These should fit. There's a shower right through that entry way." She pointed to a door connected to her room and I headed towards it.

I showered quickly, trying to get out of there as fast as possible. The jet stream hitting my cuts was painful, and washing my body hurt like hell. When I felt I was clean enough, I exited the shower, glad to be rid of the stinging. I dried myself off quickly before slipping on the underwear, red tank top and black skinny jeans.

"Thank you. For everything." I said once I exited the bathroom, drying my hair with a towel.

"No problem. Like I said, you're family." She shrugged. "Damn. You must've been a gym rat." She laughed, pointing to my arms. I looked down and noticed that I really did have muscular arms. Thank God they didn't look creepy, but I could clearly see the muscles.

"Maybe I was an MMA fighter." I joked and she laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Tina moved to open it. "Oh, Brittany is here."

I'd be a straight up liar if I said I wasn't a bit confused by the girl who walked in.

Her blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail with it braided on one side. Multiple piercings adorned her ears, and a chain hung from a cuff on her right ear and connected to a stud in her lobe, making her look like a complete badass. Yet, she wore a bright yellow bomber jacket and a white shirt with a picture of a cat pooping out a rainbow that looked like something a preteen would wear. To top it off she had maroon camo skinny jeans and black rainboots. It was strange, yet somehow she managed to pull it off.

"Puck says you need some healing?" Brittany entered the room and looked at Tina in confusion. "Except, you look fine."

"I am fine. She's the one who needs healing, Britt." Tina gestured to me and I awkwardly raised a hand in greeting.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"Woah." The girl walked towards me quickly, eyes wandering my whole body and I shifted uncomfortably. "What happened to you?" She stopped a few feet in front of me.

"I, uh- I blew up this tube I was stuck in." I stuttered out and her eyes widened in curiousity.

"Seriously?"

"She blows things up on contact with her hands. Hence the gloves." Tina explained and the girl took a step closer. For real? She just got told I can blow things up with my hands and she takes a step closer?

"That's awesome." She said in awe.

"Not really." I mumbled, but she didn't seem to hear me as she turns to Tina.

"I got this, T." She moved to stand by the bed and gestured for me to lay on it.

"Go ahead. Britt's got you covered. I gotta go help with dinner." Tina placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort, I guess that must be her thing, before quickly exiting the room.

"So, what's your name?" Brittany asked, gesturing towards the bed again. I walked towards it cautiously, feeling a bit nervous.

"I can't remember." I replied. I hesitated for a moment before laying down on the neatly made bed.

"What?" She frowned, hovering her hands carefully over the arm closest to her. Suddenly a warm feeling passed over my arm. " That's just me. The healing will feel warm and you'll probably feel a tingle." Right after she said that I could feel the tingling in my arm, almost like it just fell asleep.

"I can't remember anything about myself." I admitted and her eyebrows raised in curiousity.

"Can I call you Lord Tubbington then?" She asked and my brow furrowed in confusion. My hand reached towards my stomach to feel my abs.

"No?" It came out as more of a question and she frowned in disappointment. "Why would I be called that? I'm not even fat."

"Lord Tubbington is on Atkins." She frowned, causing me to be even more confused. "I guess you're right though. I'd get confused with you and Tubbs all the time and that'd just be a mess." This time a small grin was pulling at the corner of her lips and I knew she was joking. She was quirky and I kind of liked it.

"So your name is Brittany?" I said after a beat of silence. She nodded her head slowly as she moved on from my arms to my stomach.

"Mmm. Brittany S. Pierce. Do you mind if I lift up your shirt?" She grasped the edge of my shirt and I hesitated for a moment before nodding. " So you can't remember anything about yourself?" She lifted my shirt slowly and I shivered slightly at what must've been the chill in the room.

"Not really. All I remember is waking up in a green tube and then accidentally blowing it up. Then I woke up here." I explained and she nodded solemnly, concentrating on my abs. It made me feel as if she was just asking questions to distract me, like dentists do or something.

"That's a pretty cool power." She said, pausing her healing to look me in the eye, and I honestly couldn't believe I didn't notice her eyes before. They were bright blue, stunning really. She had a twinkle in her eye that made me think she's the playful type. The curious type really. "I mean blowing up stuff sounds kind of fun." She continued, breaking me from my creepy stare down on her eyes.

I let out a small bark of laughter. "Hardly. I've done it once, and look how well that turned out." I chuckled and I blushed as she did another once over of me.

"Guess you're right on that part. But it could be awesome. I mean all I can do is heal people." She shrugged, as if healing people wasn't a big deal.

"You're joking, right?" I sat up and she quickly pushed me back down. " I mean you fucking heal people. You're like a fucking wizard!"

"A wizard?" Her nose crinkled at that and a grin quickly made its way onto my face.

"Yeah a healing wizard. I mean, all I do is blow things up. I'll hurt people and myself. You save people. That's… well that's incredible." I explained and I swore I saw a blush adorn her cheeks.

"I wonder if you're immune to all blasts." She suddenly said, and once again I'm left confused.

"What?"

"None of your injuries are from the actual blast, just from the debri. You must be immune to your blast. But the real question is if you're immune to other blasts too." She continued, pulling down your shirt and moving her hands to your legs. "Can you take off your pants?" I felt my cheeks start to heat, but I quickly stood up to take them off.

"Well how are we supposed to test that?" I continued.

"I suppose we shouldn't. It'd be dangerous and what not." She answered, starting to heal my legs. "It's a wonder that you didn't get impaled by anything."

"I think most of it got incinerated by the blast before it hit me." I shrugged. I really didn't have any other explanation. I definitely wasn't a super healer since I still have these little cuts after two weeks.

"Let me see your back." I turned around, slipping on my pants at the same time.

We continued on like that. Discussing random things about my powers and healing different parts of my body. She slipped off her jacket after my legs and I could see a bit of sweat forming at her hairline.

"I think this might scar." She murmured, hovering over the gash on my nose.

"What's it feel like to heal people?" I asked.

"You know that feeling you get in your mouth when you brush your teeth with really minty toothpaste?" She asked and I nodded slowly. "It just feels like that, but on my hands. It also gets kind of tiring after awhile." She shrugged.

"Are you getting tired now?" I asked and she moved on to my cheeks.

"A little bit. But I don't mind. I like helping people." She tried to shrug it off again, but I reached up to grab her shoulders.

"You know I appreciate this, yeah?" I mumbled and she nodded. "I mean you don't even know me."

"It's my pleasure." She answered, moving her hands to my forehead.

"I-" I suddenly cut myself off. "I remember.."

My thoughts moved to a memory. A memory I couldn't remember until now.

_A woman, she was older, frown lines apparent around her mouth. Her hair was short and blonde and she wore a red tracksuit. She was staring straight at a five year old me, right into my brown eyes._

"_I appreciate the aggression, Santana, but you can't just go around hitting your brother, got it?"_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

"Hey!" I shook my head quickly as Brittany waved her hand frantically in front of me. "Hey, where'd you go?"

"I remember." I mumbled, falling back onto the bed. "I remember!"

"Remember what?"

"My name!" I squealed, jumping up in happiness. " I remember!" I stood up quickly, grasping her shoulders in excitement.

"Well?" She ushered, looking about as excited as I felt. "What is it then?"

"Santana." I stated proudly, dropping my hands from her shoulders to point at myself in excitement.

"Santana." She repeated with a grin and I grinned widely back. "Do you remember anything else?"

"I- no." I mumbled in disappointment. She smiled sympathetically and stepped closer.

"Well progress on the first day is already amazing. No rush." She comforted, placing her hands on my shoulders. "You got the full name?"

"Lopez. Santana Lopez." I sighed. I then realized how close I had gotten to Brittany and quickly stepped back. "Santana Lopez."

"Santana Lopez. I like it. It's pretty." She laughed, stepping forward. The space between us shrunk again. "Well, Santana Lopez, what do you say we go and spread the good news? Dinner's almost ready and we're finished here."

"Yeah sounds good." I whispered for some reason, and her grin only grew.

"You're gonna love it here, Santana. Things are going to get better." She grabbed my hand and led me towards the door.

"Yeah?" I said and she nodded.

"Definitely."

For some reason, despite all that had happened, I believed her.

**author's note: i have indeed posted another story. I've had these ideas floating inside my head for awhile, but writing like this is super hard for me for some reason. Anywho, let me know what you think. Continue, or nah?**


	2. The Truth Comes Out

"And that's why you shouldn't ever eat a popsicle while outrunning a bullet!"

I nodded hesitantly at the blonde boy sitting beside me once he finished his...interesting story.

"Dude, Sam, you're weirding her out." Puck laughed, sitting across from me at the rectangular table.

Apparently not everyone ate their meals at the same time unless it was a special occasion. Which I was thankful for since I didn't think I could handle all these...'supers' all at once. So, there was only a few of us. Tina and her boyfriend, Mike, had made chicken noodle soup.

"So all you remember is your name and a blonde haired woman?" Tina frowned before placing a stack of bowls on the table. Everyone started passing them around once Mike brought out a big pot of soup.

"And that she has a brother." Finn added from his spot beside Puck.

"Yeah. That's it so far." I shrugged. "The woman was just telling me to be nice to my brother. I think I was really young."

"Maybe the woman is your mom." Sam suggested. He grabbed my bowl and dished me some soup before grinning widely at me. He seriously had one of the largest mouths I've seen. He still managed to be kind of cute though.

"Doubtful. If the woman was a blonde Caucasian woman." A small brunette girl said from one end of the table. Her voice was loud and demanded attention.

"That's like, racist or something, Rachel." Sam frowned.

"Maybe she was adopted." Brittany took a seat beside me and handed me a slice of bread.

" I have a brother." I added.

"Maybe she's from one of those religious groups where everyone calls each other brother and sister." Puck suggested through a mouth full of bread.

"We have to find him."

"What do you mean 'we'?." Quinn frowned from next to Brittany. Apparently they were friends or something. Which didn't make sense to me since Brittany was all nice and Quinn seemed like a major bitch.

"You guys said we're all one big family. What if my brother has powers like us." I said, looking around expectantly. "It's my brother. I have to find him."

"It's not safe." Quinn frowned at me. "You're not safe."

"What if he was there where you guys found me?" I said, and then a thought popped into my head. "Where is it exactly that you found me?" Everyone looks around nervously, causing me to frown.

"Puck?" I said, turning towards him. He looked up from his soup nervously, pointing to himself as if to say, 'who? Me?". "I have a right to know."

"Okay, well." He looked nervously over to Quinn before meeting my eyes. "Shelby and I-"

"That's my mother. Shelby Corcoran." Rachel cut him off, earning her a glare from just about everyone.

"Shelby and Puck had a hero's notion when they heard that a lab was generating illegal drugs, and decided to go check it out with a group of people." Quinn said in annoyance.

"They weren't just regular drugs. They were like super steroids. Steroids on steroids." Puck defended. "Could be used for bad stuff."

"Either way, it had nothing to do with us." Quinn shot back. "But they went anyways. Although the place was mostly cleared with a few people left behind. They searched the place and found you."

" You were clearly trapped. So it didn't look like you were with them." Puck added.

"Why didn't you guys bother telling me this sooner?" I frowned. They knew where they found me, the type of people I was with and didn't even bother to tell me?

"It was Quinn's idea!" Finn accused.

"We didn't know- _don't_ know, anything about you." Quinn frowned. "Besides, you never asked."

"Just to be clear, I was for telling you sooner." Puck added.

"Are you serious right now?" I frowned.

"It's obvious you don't know anything. You must've been a prisoner or something. Didn't seem important at the time." She shrugged, looking a tad bitter.

I just sat there, frowning slightly. "You didn't think it was important to tell me you found me in a drug base?" I pushed my chair away from the table before standing up.

"Don't listen to Quinn. We didn't want to overwhelm you." Tina stood up too and started to walk around the table towards me. I held up my hand, taking another step back. "We didn't want to put any bad thoughts in your head. You were already distressed and it... Well it didn't seem like that big of a deal-"

"So Quinn was right?" I cut her off. Taking another step back. "Is there anything else you guys haven't told me?"

"Puck found a name plate with your name on it. But we weren't sure it was yours until now." A sharp smack hit the back of Finn's head once he let that out.

"I guess that didn't seem too important either, hmm?" I was seeing red and I knew I just needed to get out of there.

"Santana." Brittany started to stand, but I held my hand out.

"Some family." I chuckled bitterly. "This is... God what the hell?" I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Santana, we never doubted you. Just because we found you there doesn't mean we thought you were a bad person." Tina tried to comfort. "We were just waiting for the right time. We weren't sure of anything and-"

"When I was confused as hell and couldn't remember a damn thing, that was a great time to tell me." I said bitterly. I could feel the anger and betrayal bubbling up inside of me. "What else are you guys hiding? Do you know my brother? Do you know what I was doing there? Huh?" The last part came out as a yell and I saw a few people flinch.

"Cool it, Lopez." Quinn said in irritation. "Now quit crying and shut the hell up. I'm trying to eat my dinner."

"Fuck this." I mumbled before heading towards the door. "Fuck all of it."

"Santana!" Brittany called out, but I ignored it.

I could hear the blood pumping in my ears and a ringing nose as I exited the door. I had no fucking clue how to get out of there, but I wasn't going to stop and ask for directions. My palms felt like they were on fire and I quickly ran down a flight of stairs.

"Santana, we-"

"Shit." I flinched when Sam appeared in front of me, his blonde hair sticking up in random directions. Probably from speeding after me. "Get out of my way." I pushed past him.

"Santana you just woke up. We didn't think it'd be a good idea to overwhelm you with all this information." He appeared in front of me again, but this time I didn't flinch. "We've told you everything now. The name plate was among the wreckage and we think it was on your tube. We think you were a lab rat."

I stopped walking. "A lab rat?" I choked out.

"Santana!" I turned to see a winded looking Brittany trotting down the stairs towards me. "We're sorry." She sighed. "So sorry."

"Whatever." I frowned. I pushed past Sam again and continued down the stairs, anger still coursing through my body. "Damn it." I muttered, and pulled off one of my gloves. My hand was glowing purple and clenched my fist in anger.

"Why can't I control this damned thing." I cursed and continued down the stairs. This time running. They couldn't even tell me my own damn name? Telling me my own ducking name was going to overwhelm me.

"Santana, wait." I heard Brittany call, but I just sped up. I saw a door once I descended the ridiculous staircase and quickly opened it with my hand that still had a glove on it.

"Holy shit!" I cursed loudly. This place was in the middle of God damn nowhere. All I could see was trees and a small strip of grass between the house and the trees.

I must've exited from the side of the mansion or something. I continued my march into the trees, ears still ringing and my hands felt as if they were on fire. I slipped off my other glove, dropping it to the ground randomly. I pushed through the trees blindly and I was pretty sure I could hear people yelling. God I wished the branches would get the hell out of my way. I stumbled slightly over a small stone, stubbing my toe. It was then that I realized I was fucking barefoot. I picked up the stone in anger and chucked it forward in anger. I guess I got some super strength with my powers because damn, that thing went far. I watched as it sailed through the air, silently cursing as I watched it glow purple.

It blew up before it even hit the ground.

_"Oh c'mon, Cupcake. I know you can do better than that." The fourteen year old boy grinned cheekily at me, juggling three small metal balls without even touching them. _

_"Shut it, ferrett face. I'm just getting started." I got up off the fighting mat unsteadily and got into my fighting stance. "I'm gonna blow you sky high." Reaching into my own pocket I pulled out two metal balls, the exact same as his. _

_The balls started to glow purple and I threw them as hard as I could at my brother. _

_"You already tried that, dimwit." He laughed, raising his hand to deflect the balls to the side with his telekinetic powers. They hit the side of the clear boundary surrounding us and went off. _

_The force of the blast knocked me off balance and I felt two metal balls come in contact the the side of my face. I fell back and hit my head hard on the cushioned mat. _

_"I'd say nice try, but we both know that wasn't." I turned my head slowly to see the smoke clearing and a light purple bubble surrounding him, protecting him from my blast. "You're lucky you're fireproof, kiddo." He sighed. I could hear the hint of jealously in his voice and grinned to myself. At least I had one thing he was jealous of. _

_"I'm going to kick your ass next time, Sebastian." I promised before sitting up slowly. I rubbed the side of my face tenderly. God that always hurt so bad. But I couldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. _

_"Oh please. As your older brother, I'll always and forever be able to kick your ass. You're just lucky I'm on your side, Hun." He held out his hand to me and I took it with the biggest grin I could muster. "You know I won't tattle if you cry." He whispered, but I quickly shook my head. _

_"Two years isn't that much, Seb. One of these days you'll be the one needing a hand." I punched him lightly in the arm and he laughed. _

_"Get that mind of yours under control and then we'll see." He poked my head playfully before walking towards the door. "C'mon. Mom probably has dinner ready." _

_I grimaced slightly at the pain in my head. _

"God, Sebastian. Why'd you have to hit me so hard?" I moaned at the ache in my head.

"Sebastian?"

My eyes quickly flew open and I was met the bright blue ones staring down at me.

Brittany?

"Why are you upside down?" I mumbled in confusion.

"I'm not silly." She giggled and I then realized I was laying down with my head in her lap. Not in a gym with my brother. I tried to sit up, but she pushed me back down gently. "Who's Sebastian?" I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her that. These people weren't giving me information, why should I owe them?

"Why are we outside?" I frowned, trying to recall how I got here. Oh yeah. I blew up the fucking Forrest. I turned my head slightly and nearly laughed at the sight of a perfect path, completely cleared of trees. "Get that mind under control." I whispered in realization. I wanted a clear path, I got a clear path.

"Quinn said not to move you. Or touch you, but you didn't look comfortable at all." She frowned. "That explosion seemed... Accurate?" She followed my line of vision and observed the perfect trail.

"It was. I was thinking about how annoying those branches were when I chucked the stupid rock. " I finally looked down at my hands and noticed them tied together, palm to palm. "What.."

"We didn't want you to blow anything up when you woke up. Turns out you can't blow yourself up. Oh, and we figured out you don't blow things up if you're knocked out." She looked excited at the new information.

"He's my brother." I sighed out. She frowned in confusion. "Sebastian is my brother. I had another little flash back memory thing. I was twelve and had a hell of a lot better control over my powers back then." I divulged and she nodded thoughtfully.

"Was... Well was he like us?" She asked, curiousity floating in her eyes as she looked down at me.

"Yeah. Telekinetic powers. I remember...He always had such control over his powers. Always told me I could have the same if I'd just get my mind under control." I wasn't sure why I was spilling everything out. These people weren't being honest with me. Although when I looked up at Brittany, I had a hard time believing she wanted to do anything to harm me. "My emotions got in the way, is what he said." I racked my brain.

Very few memories of my brother, Sebastian, were floating around randomly, but nothing to help me figure anything else out. Mostly just sparring matches with him beating me up. I told that to Brittany and watched her as she leaned back in thought. One of her hands came up to run through my hair and I stiffened slightly, causing her to still her motions.

"So he's definitely your brother?" She asked.

"Definitely. Not genetically though." I continued to rack my brain. It was weird. It was almost as if I was trying to remember random trivia rather than my life. "We were both adopted."

"So you're mom..?"

"I can't remember her. Although I'd bet it was the woman in the track suit." I moved to sit up and she didn't stop me. "Gah. Can you heal a head?" I grimaced, clutching my head.

"I'm not good with head injuries." She frowned, looking down at her hands.

"Oh. How come?"

"From what I saw it looked like you got hit in the head with a tree branch and the force of the blast knocked you back. I healed the gash on your forehead, which will probably scar, and I healed the other little cuts. You should be fine. Just a headache." She said instead of answering my questions. I was about to ask why, but her attention was drawn away.

"I told you not to move her." I heard Quinn say. I turned to my left to see Quinn and three other adults coming our way.

"Finally some adults. I was starting to think this place was run by teenagers." I slowly raised to my feet, brushing off the dirt and pine needles the best I could.

"We've heard quite a bit about you." A ginger haired woman said. Her eyes were wide and she looked a little anxious.

"Not too much considering the circumstances. Carl Howell." A handsome, yet aged man held out his hand before quickly retracting it at the sight of my hands. It took me a moment to recognize the name.

"So you're the man running this place." I said. "Santana Lopez, but you already knew that."

"Right. This is Emma and Shelby." He gestured to the ginger before gesturing to a well dressed woman who was studying me closely. She must be Rachel's mom.

"You look different without all the blood." She said and I cracked a small grin. I liked her. "I heard you got upset by the lack of information being told to you."

"I thought you said she couldn't control her powers, Quinn." Carl said, observing the path behind me.

"I can't." I answered for her. "Well I couldn't. I just wanted the trees to get out of my way." I shrugged. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Let's get something straight real quick, Mrs. Bombs for hands. No more tantrums. Especially from someone who can blow this whole goddamn place up. You need to learn control." Shelby stepped forward and tapped my head. "Powers are a mind game, and you, and _we_ are not going to lose. You hear me?" I nodded quickly, and I could hear brittany giggle from beside me. She reminded me of my brother, but less smug.

"Ms. Corcoran, we don't even know if she's going to be staying with us." Emma said. She seemed frightened and I honestly couldn't blame her. This woman was freaking intimidating.

"Oh she'll be staying. We can't have a bomb walking about." She waved her hand around before pointing to me again. "You're staying." I hesitated a moment before nodding slowly.

"Uh, Ms, Corcoran is right. I need to learn control and I've really got no where to go. I'm sorry about my, uh, my tantrum." I stuttered out. "Won't happen again. Hopefully." I tacked on and I saw a small smile tug at Shelby's lips.

"Good."

"Now about the missing information." Carl said, clasping his hands together. "I can tell you now that we've have officially put you up to date on all the information we have from finding you. We're almost certain that you're a labrat and we've saved you." He grinned widely, as if waiting for me to fall to the earth and praise him or something.

"Thank you." I said, causing him to grin even wider.

"Tina took some blood tests from you when you were out and we've found that you have been induced with an strength enhancer. A steroid per say." Shelby continued and I cringed. "We ran tests and it turns out that it is a very unstable drug. It's effects are perminant, but should not risk your health."

"However we are inferring that you were a part of a batch of people who were being tested. Hence the other green tubes." Emma continued and I listened carefully. "You appeared to be the only survivor. Unless of course the others got taken away before we could get there." I frowned. What if my brother was apart of that and didn't survive? As if sensing my distress, I felt Brittany place a hand on my shoulder.

"The only issue is that we're not sure why they'd leave behind their only survivor. So I believe that there are more. The drug you were injected with was very mild. So it's not like you've got Puck's strength or anything." Carl added. So Puck's got super strength?

"Our team in the lab thinks it has only increased your senses and a small part of your strength. Possibly your reflexes." Shelby continued. "We believe they started with a small dosage. Like a testing. That those were the first trials and they plan to do more."

"Which could be bad if they're created super humans. Not only would they have a super power, but they'd be stronger and faster than all of us." Emma looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"We have to stop them." I said. This sounded like bad shit.

"That's not our job." Carl said, and I felt myself wanting to punch his stupid smug face.

"Carl believes we should keep our noses out of it." Shelby said and I could see that she didn't agree in the slightest.

"You just said they'll be faster and stronger than us and they could do bad things." I said incredulously and Shelby nodded.

"We're super human, Santana. Not superheroes." He said as if that explained everything.

"They've got nothing to do with us." Quinn added. "We shouldn't stick our noses into something that could harm us." Carl nodded.

"It's best if we just stay out of it. You're one of us now, Santana." He grinned at me smugly, and being 'one of them' sounded a lot less appealing than when Tina and Puck had said it.

"You're training will start tomorrow morning." Emma informed. "Can't have you blowing anything up, now can we?" She produced a pair of black gloves from her pocket that actually looked my size this time.

"I feel the same, kiddo." Shelby whispered into my ear as she placed her pointer finger and thumb on the rope, burning through it quickly.

"Woah." I said, causing her to grin at me.

"Glad we could clear this all up." Carl said, clapping his hands together. " Quinn, I'd like you to keep an eye on Santana." I internally groaned at that.

"Right well, let's get going crew." Emma said, turning to leave and the other two followed.

"Oh, and ladies," Carl turned around, eyeing Brittany, Quinn and I. "Let's just keep this information between us, hmm? All the others need to know is that Santana was induced with a harmless drug by a harmless group. No need to add dramatics." He waved his hand before turning away again.

"No need to add dramatics." I mimicked bitterly under my breath. "I can't believe you agree with this." I said to Quinn and she rolled her eyes.

"Look here, Lopez." She turned to me threateningly, but I stood my ground as she marched towards me. "There's no point in sticking our noses into something that doesn't concern us. We're not heroes, we're people and we don't need people getting hurt over something that has nothing to do with our family." She turned away quickly and I watched her as she stalked away.

"Isn't she supposed to be watching you?" Brittany voiced from beside me. I turned to the blonde, I didn't get to see how she took the information. She just looked almost indifferent.

"You're okay with this?" I said, ignoring the question. "These people could be bad."

"Carl said it doesn't concern us." She mumbled with a shrug. "We can't risk getting hurt over something that doesn't matter to us."

"I thought you liked helping people?"

"I do. But Carl is like everyone's dad and when you're dad says no, you don't do it. It's dangerous and we shouldn't risk our lives over some silly lab experiment." She said, her voice becoming more firm and cold.

"That silly lab expirement involved me and possibly my brother. They could do bad stuff."

"We don't even know if they're bad people. They could be good guys." Brittany reasoned and I frowned.

"Doubtful."

"Okay, well whatever!" She yelled and threw her hands up in frustration. "We're superhuman, not superheroes."

"What is that? Like everyone's mantra around here!" I yelled back and spilled on my gloves. "Sounds to me like everyone here is a bunch of cowards." I said before turning to enter the house.

"You don't understand." I heard Brittany call, but she didn't follow.

I didn't know much about myself at the moment. I didn't know my age, where I was from or even the type of person I _was_. But I did know what I knew at this moment. There were people out there doing things that I didn't have a good feeling about, and they could have my brother.

I may not be a superhero, but I am sure as hell going to find my family. My _real _family.

**A/N: Hey guys! Super appreciative about the response to the first chapter. Updates may be a bit slower depending on my schedule and the flow of ideas. Thank you for reading! I plan to dive into other people's background next chapter and develop some friendships and stuff. **

**Let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Forgive and Forget

I walked through the halls with purpose, years of living here made it easy to navigate. I was on a mission, as I often was. Finn had broken his nose from a sparring match with Santana and it was my job as the resident healer, to fix it.

Santana.

I sighed at the name.

That girl was the most interesting person I'd met. I was sure I was sentenced to a mundane life (well as mundane as living in a mansion full of super heroes could be), and then this girl popped up. A beautiful girl who instantly had my interest. I could tell from the moment I met her she would be exciting. That was it. I was so sure I had found the solution to my boredom.

Then she had to go and suggest tracking down some crazy drug lab.

Sure I was up for excitement, but I wasn't stupid.

She hadn't spoken a single word to me for the past two weeks. From what I've heard she spent her days in the gym practicing her powers or sparring with Puck and Finn.

I frowned at that.

I was a bit jealous, I'll admit. She spent all her time with them and wouldn't even speak to me. Hell, even Quinn talked to her more than me since she had to watch her. Granted, judging from Quinn's constant complaining, there was a lot of arguing, but it was still more than I got.

I didn't get why she was so angry. It was stupid to stick our noses into something that didn't concern us. The outside world was ugly and had constant turmoil. Here, with people who were like us and loved us, that's where we belonged. This place was a safe haven from all the terrible people and things out there, and she just wanted to go and mess it all up? Sure, she thought her brother was there, but that was stupid. She had no evidence and was just guessing. It wasn't smart to go charging in there with no information. It was safer here and this is where we belonged. All of us.

I trusted Carl. The man had practically raised me and was always full of wisdom. He was right. We shouldn't go charging into problems.

Maybe if she had some actual knowledge to where her brother was. Then maybe we'd help her and bring them both back here and they could both be part of our family.

I guess I could understand her need to go out and find her brother. I mean if it was Quinn, I'd be out there in a heartbeat. Sure it wasn't genetic, but considering both of our 'real' families wanted nothing to do with us, she was all I really had. Of course everyone here was a family, but we all know our immediate families came first. And for me that was Quinn.

We had met each other when we first arrived at the tender age of six. Her family had abandoned her on the side of the road while mine had tried to sell me to science. Luckily, Carl and Shelby found me before I had been turned into some lab rat.

Lab rat. God that's what happened to Santana. That's the exact reason we shouldn't go messing around with that stuff.

"Brittany?" The thick Irish accent had quickly broken me out of my thoughts.

"Oh. Hi Rory." I said, realizing I had made my way to Finn's room already.

"Finn's just inside. He's quite a whiner." Rory grinned and I cracked a small smile. "But then again you probably already knew that. How many times has he been 'hurt'?" He air quoted the word 'hurt' and I laughed.

"Well at least this time it's an actually injury." I reasoned, opening the door.

"It's actually a pretty bad break. Santana popped him good." He said and followed me inside.

Rory was usually always on the job with me when it can to internal injuries. His X-Ray vision always came in handy.

"Oh thank God you're here, Brittany." Finn moaned from his spot laying down on the bed. "My nose hurts so bad!"

"Almost as much as his pride." Puck teased from beside him. I was surprised to see him there. I had thought he'd be with Santana. "Got his nose busted by Santana. The girl is seriously fast. And strong. Not as strong as me, of course." He bragged and I laughed.

"Rory?" I gestured to Finn.

He moved to stand beside Finn and placed his hand delicately on the tip of his nose, making Finn's nose bone clear in sight.

"God that's so cool." Puck grinned.

"Rory told me it was bad. You can fix it right?" Finn said worriedly and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Of course." I said kindly and slipped off my bright green hoodie. "It's just a break, Finn."

"I dig the shirt, Pierce." Puck said, taking in my black tank with a white, cartoon bear waving excitedly.

"I like your pants." Finn said. My pants were my favorite. They were my black skinny jeans with a white strip on the outside of each leg. They were actually comfy and made my ass look awesome. I loved pairing them with my white converse.

I was used to the boys commenting on my clothes, although thankfully in a positive manner. I could tell most people didn't really get my style, but didn't comment. People tended to be overly nice to me since I was a healer. Although I could always tell Puck and Finn weren't like that.

Puck had been here almost as long as I had, coming a few years later. At first I hated him, he always showed off his strength and liked to pick on me, but soon enough we developed a friendship. Finn came around later and became instant best friends with Puck and quickly developed a crush on Quinn.

"Thanks guys. Now hold still, Finn." The break was pretty bad, but nothing I couldn't handle. I hovered my hands carefully over his nose and watched as it slowly slide back into place, causing Finn to flinch. The break healed nicely and I grinned. "All finished. You gonna live, Hudson?" I laughed and he sat up slowly.

"Hopefully." He joked back and rubbed his nose carefully. "You're the best, Brittany."

"So I've been told." I teased and I cracked my knuckles. "I'll see you guy later." I said and started towards the door.

"Hold up, Pierce." Puck said, standing up to stop me. "Where you off to?"

"Probably going to hang with Lord Tubbington." I shrugged and Puck scrunched up his face.

"You can't hang out with your damn cat. Come hang with us." He gestured back to Finn. "We haven't hung in forever."

I wanted to point out that it was probably because they were always with Santana, but decided not to.

"Yeah, we miss you." Finn agreed and moved to stand beside Puck. I sighed. I did miss hanging out with these guys.

"Alright, fine. Entertain me." I relented, running a hand through my straightened hair.

"Awesome. Let's go." Puck opened the door and I followed.

"You want to come with, Rory?" I paused, but he shook his head.

"Sugar wanted to watch a movie in the cinema." He replied and I nodded with a grin.

He's been vying for Sugar's attention forever, so I was glad the girl finally gave him a chance after she and Artie broke up. I'm pretty sure Artie isn't happy about it, but he was kind of a douche anyways.

"See you later then." I said before following the two boys down the hall.

"Yo, Pierce. Did you get another piercing?" Puck peered curiously at my ears and I nodded a bit excitedly.

"I got a second one on my lobe." I grabbed my left ear to show off the stud. "I want Tina to pick up one of those cool earrings that go all the way around the ridge of your ear next time she goes into town." I said in excitement, trailing my finger up the edge of my left ear.

"Oh that'd be sick! You should get a dragon like Reagan has!" Puck suggested and I nodded. I always felt like ears were seriously underrated, so I liked to spice them up as much as possible.

"Totally." I agreed. I then noticed where they were leading me.

The gym.

"The gym, guys?" I tried to laugh, but it came out forced and awkward. "Maybe we should go get a snack from the kitchen instead."

"We just had lunch." Puck waved my idea off, but I could see Finn's interest.

'Oh c'mon, Puck. Healing really works up an appetite." I whined, rubbing my stomach. I really didn't want to see Santana give me that look she's been giving me as of late. Like I betrayed her or something.

"Ugh, okay fine." He relented and I sighed in relief. "Let me just go grab Lopez." My eyes widened. Damn it.

"Wai-"

"Puckerman, Hudson." Quinn opened the door to the gym from the inside just before Puck could and he stumbled slightly.

"Sup, Fabray."

"Hey Quinn!" Finn said, getting that dopey grin he always got.

"I need to have a word with you two, but- Brittany?" She frowned in confusion and I waved awkwardly.

"Hey Quinn. We were all just going to go get a bite to eat." I explained and she nodded.

"This is actually good. Brittany, you're on bomb duty while I talk with Puck and Finn. We'll bring you back some food." She said and I hesitated.

"But-"

"What's so important that you have to talk to us now?" Puck whined.

"Shelby and Carl need to talk to you." She sighed and gave me a meaningful look. What the was that supposed to mean? "About some information." Oh.

"She told them?" I frowned and turned to the boys accusingly. "She told you?"

"Uh.." Puck stuttered out while Finn just looked like he was about to shit himself.

"Don't worry. You're not in any major trouble." Quinn sighed before starting to walk away. "Probably." She tacked on and the boys followed reluctantly. "We'll be back soon!"

I stared after them for a moment before nervously turning to the door. Great. I have to go sit in a gym alone with someone who hates me. I quickly took a deep breath before pushing open the door. I need to keep my cool.

I nearly pissed myself when I saw Santana chuck a ball into the air. Without her fucking gloves on.

"Shit!" I cursed and ran to take cover, only to see a small explosion. So small I was debating on whether or not to call it an explosion.

"Ha! I've got it!" She fist bumped before turning to me. "Did you see that Ice-... you're not Quinn." She frowned. I stood completely still, mid stride and about to dive behind the bleachers.

"Ummm.. no I'm not." I stood up straight and met her eyes daringly. I was not going to act like a scared little kid. She quickly diverted her eyes and I sighed. "Quinn had to go talk to Finn and Puck about your little slip up, so she asked me to watch you." I explained and Santana scoffed.

"I don't need a babysitter." She threw up another ball about the size of her fist, producing a blast slightly larger than the one before.

"I'm surprised you're still around." I decided to say and her brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought you'd be out and about tracking down drug lord's or something." I elaborated and she chuckled bitterly.

"Like you even care." She pulled her gloves from her back pocket and I frowned.

"Well I do." I answered and she paused a moment before continuing. "So.. do you remember anything else."

Instead of answering she walked toward the wall to grab a pair of MMA fighting gloves off a hook. They looked custom made, and they probably were. They probably stabilized her powers. She continued to ignore me and chose to move to a punching bag in the corner. I sighed heavily and walked to hold the bag as she punched and kicked. She was damn good.

"You can't just ignore me." I frowned, but she continued to ignore me. "I mean, I guess you _can_, but I'd prefer if you didn't." I admitted. She wouldn't even look at me.

I stood there for a moment, letting her continue her barrage on the bag. I finally got a bit irritated at her ignoring me and decided to do something about it.

"Alright, Lopez. You want to not talk to me, fine then. Let's settle this." I walked over to the wall and picked up a pair of white gloves about my size. "One on one, right here right now. If I win, you have to quite ignoring me. If you win, I'll leave you alone to sulk and beat up punching bags." She paused for a moment before looking at me.

"You're joking, right?" She sighed, leaning up against the wall beside the bag. "I have steroids running through me. I could break your nose with one punch."

"Well that's if you can hit me." I said cheekily. I had been training in martial arts since I got here, and I doubted a few drugs could make up for over a decade of practice. Granted she was pretty good, but I was confident I could take her.

She looked hesitant for a moment before cracking a smile. At least I had that, if I got the living shit beaten out of me. "Alright, Pierce. Let's do this. Surrender or knock out?" She asked and I nodded, stretching out my limbs. "You sure you don't need to change?" She said and I looked down at my jeans. Oh yeah.

"Two seconds." I said and I ducked into the locker room. Luckily I kept my clothes there. After quickly changing into my usual practice gear, I returned to the gym, this time barefoot.

"Okay, let's do this."

She just nodded and held her hands up, I quickly got into my stance and nodded her way. We started circling each other, making playful jabs here and there until she stepped forward. Her tell was obvious, and even though she wasn't slow, I was faster. I easily ducked under her swing and landed two quick punches into her stomach before she shoved me back.

"I guess the 'roids didn't give you faster reflexes, hmm?" I teased and she frowned, stepping forward again.

I could tell exactly what she was about to do by the way she moved. I blocked her kick and landed a solid punch right to her face, and then a couple more to anywhere I could reach. She landed a solid punch to my shoulder and I winced slightly. That'd hurt like hell if I got hit anywhere stepped forward to punch me again, but I quickly kicked my foot out, tripping her and making her fall backwards. I quickly descended onto her and landed punches to her face and anywhere else.

"Okay! Okay!" She coughed out and I sat back, sitting on top of her waist as I grinned down at her. "God damnit, Pierce. There's no way someone can be that fast." She gasped out and I looked down at her face.

"I think I got carried away." I mumbled and slipped off my gloves. "I've been fighting since I was six, Santana." I hovered my hands over her face and she sat there with a frown. We sat in silence for a few minutes while I worked on her face before she spoke again.

"I had been training to fight since I was eight. Although it wasn't too much hand to hand combat." She admitted and I nodded, happy that she was talking to me. "Most of my training was based on my powers."

"Well when your powers can't protect you, you've got to learn somethings. It was a nice pastime anyways. I had to find something to do with all my time." I sighed and her brow furrowed.

"Why'd you worry about that? I mean protecting yourself. You're all one big happy family, right?" She asked and I sighed.

"I wasn't scared of my family." I confirmed and she raised a brow. "The people out there are bad people. I was going to protect my family. Not protect myself from them." I answered and she nodded thoughtfully. Silence engulfed us again as I continued to heal any area that needed it.

"I want to find my brother, but I'm not an idiot." She said finally. "I don't know anything, and despite the fact that I don't agree with him, Carl is letting me stay here. So I'm going to obey his rules. For now." I could see her thinking until her eyes met mine.

"You're mad at me for agreeing with him." I stated and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not mad."

"You totally are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are, and I can see why." I admitted and she looked at me in interest. "You think your brother is with them and you want to find him. It's understandable, but you really don't have proof that he has anything to do with them." I reasoned and she frowned. I scooted back so I was rested on her thighs and lifted up her shirt. There was a couple of bruises, but I knew they weren't all from me.

"You're right, but no one's going to do shit the even try and see if he's with them." She pouted and sat up on her elbows.

"People who have the blessing of not losing any family tend to underestimate the hurt of people who have." I said quietly and she looked at me curiously.

"You say that like you've experienced it." She said quietly and I laughed humorlessly.

"I haven't. I don't give a shit about my 'biological' family. I do, however, care for Quinn." I sighed. "She is my family. My _real _family and I've been fortunate enough to keep her in my life so far. If she went missing, I'd probably tear apart the world until I found her."

"So you understand, and you still don't agree with me?" She said and I shrugged. I really did see her reasoning, but Carl said no.

"Carl is also my family. He knows what's best." I said after some silence.

"So if you had no idea what happened to Quinn and he just told you to forget about it, you'd just leave it." I frowned. I knew what I would do.

"You have a point." I said with a sigh. "I can understand why you'd want to go charging out there. But I can also understand why Carl wants you not to."

She lets out a huff of air and we sat there in silence as her stomach healed. My thoughts drifted, and I really wanted to help her. But I could hear Carl and Quinn's voices nagging me in my head.

"You want to know why I'm so angry?" Santana finally said and I looked up in surprise.

"Because your brother is missing?" I said and she nodded.

"And that when I met you, I thought you were great. A little weird, but you seemed like a good person. I keep hearing these things about how everyone loves you and how you're always willing to help people." She continued and I listened carefully. " And yet when this opportunity to help, something bigger than helping sprains or cuts, and you say you won't do it." I looked down guitlity.

"Carl and Quinn-"

"You're going to let them dictate what you do. Doing right and wrong?" She said and I frowned. "Do you want to help me?"

"I do want to." I sighed.

"So why won't you?"

The answer 'Carl' was at the tip of my tongue. He said no. But the look in her eye made me pause. I understood why she wanted to, and I'd do the same thing. It's her fucking brother and she just wanted to find him. I could see what she was saying. That I shouldn't let other's opinions control my decisions, but I was still unsure if it was a good idea or not.

"How about this." I said finally. Carl wouldn't be happy, but it seemed like the right thing to do. After all, I did like helping people. "If you can remember what happened to him, I'll help you track him down."

"Really?" She asked and I nodded.

"Really."

All of the sudden I felt her arms wrapped around my neck and her head buried into my shoulder.

"Thanks." She sighed and I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist. She was really warm.

"Of course." I said hoarsely and she pulled back, looking hesitant.

"So what happened to your 'biological' family." She asked and for a moment I was prepared to wave her off like everyone else who asked, but I paused.

"Shelby and Carl said my family was poor. Not enough money and too many kids." I laughed bitterly and leaned back onto my hands. "When they found out my power, they wanted to sell me to scientists. Get rich and have one less mouth to feed. Luckily Carl and Shelby heard about it while in town and saved me." I shrugged. "That's all I know. I've been here since I was six."

She frowned and searched my face, but I just looked away. I didn't need her to pity me or anything. Although that was exactly what I saw on her face.

"That's horrible." She mumbled after a beat. "Bastards certainly missed out on an amazing person."

"You're literally only saying that because I said I'd help you." I accused, although my tone was much lighter.

"Maybe." She shrugged and I decided to finally get off of her. "But I did say I thought you were a good person when I met you. Not to mention your sense of style was spectacular. Although you were kind of weird. You did try to name me after a cat." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes before standing up to stretch. "Don't forget I can kick your ass, Lopez." I warned playfully and she stood up beside me.

"Lucky match." She shrugged and I scoffed.

"Yeah, right." I laughed and she walked over to the wall to take off her gloves. "Well who knew all I had to do was kick your ass for you to forgive me." I continued to tease and she turned around to look at me with a grin as she slipped on her gloves.

"Don't get cocky, Pierce." She warned and I laughed again.

"So," I said, eyeing her gloves. "How's the progress?"

"With my powers or my memories?" She asked and I thought for a moment.

"Both." She sighed before sitting down and I moved to sit beside her.

"Well, my powers are getting more under control. Once I started training a lot of it almost seemed like muscle memory. I can control the blast size, and I can stall up to 10 seconds before the bomb blows. Although I still can't keep from blowing things up on contact." She sighed. "Memory wise, I only get bits and pieces of my time with Sebastian. It was obvious that he was a huge part of my life and we spent most of our time sparring with our powers. And I know from the memories I used to be able to not blow things up on contact, but I just can't remember how." She seemed frustrated and I quickly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What about the woman?" I prodded and her brow furrowed.

"She was definitely my mother. I can't remember her having powers. I can't remember her name, we used to just call her ma'am. She was… well, she was sort of a bitch." She laughed. "I mean I loved her, but she mostly just told me and Sebastian to train or clean something. She was always in her office and we mostly only saw her at dinner."

"Well I'm glad you're making progress."

"Holy shit." She exclaimed and took a look at my shoulder, a large bruise adorned it. "At least I know the one hit I actually got on you was a good one. Damn." She whispered, hovering over the bruise.

"No joke." I laughed, eyeing the purple mark.

"You should probably heal it before Quinn icicles me in the head for hurting you." She grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"I, uh, I actually can't heal myself." I admitted and her eyes widened.

"Wait, what?"

"I can't heal-"

"No I heard you."

"Then why'd you-"

"So you can heal other people, but not yourself?" She reiterated and I nodded. It was a total bummer, but I was used to it by now.

"Luckily I don't get hurt much." I laughed.

"That's- Oh my God." She shook her head in disbelief. "Your gift is like the ultimate selfless power."

"Gift?" I asked with a raised brow and she nodded.

"I mean, I totally didn't see powers as a gift before, when I was blowing things up and shit, but… I mean I think we got these for a reason, you know?" She stuttered out and my brow furrowed. I never really thought of it that way.

"Wow. Never really crossed my mind to think of it that way." I laughed and she nodded.

"It makes sense, right?" She asked and I paused for a moment.

"Yeah. I guess it does." I agreed and her face lit up. It was so much better than the disappointed look she had been giving me.

"Lopez!" Quinn came marching in with Puck and Finn following close behind. "I fixed your little mess up. Carl and Shelby expect you to keep it under wraps from now on."

"Yeah, yeah." Santana waved Quinn off carelessly and instead focused on the two boys. "What do you guys got there?" She pointed to the bag Finn was holding and he lifted it excitedly.

"Oh we brought some food for you and Britt." Finn said and walked over to the two of us.

"Yes!" I fist pumped and grinned widely at Santana. She just shook her head in amusement before grabbing the bag from Finn's hand.

"What the hell is this?" Santana pulled out two small pies from the bag and my face instantly lit up.

"You guys brought chicken pot pie?" I cheered and I dug around in the bag for a fork. "These things are amazing. You'll love them." I said to Santana and she nodded hesitantly as I handed her a fork.

"Yeah? I don't remember these. Or maybe I just haven't had one." She frowned and I realized how annoying it must be to not remember things.

"Well, if you didn't, you were missing out. But now, prepare to live." I grinned cheekily and she laughed.

"You better not be lying to me, Pierce." She warned playfully as she stuck her fork into the pot pie.

"Trust me, Lopez," Puck sat down beside us with his own pie. "You'll fall in love at the first bite." He nodded toward the pie and I nodded along.

"No joke." Finn added.

"So I see you two made up." Quinn said, plopping down next to me. "Good thing too. I hated seeing you walk around like a kicked puppy." She teased and I blushed.

"I was not walking around like a kicked puppy." I denied and everyone just chuckled. "Seriously!"

"Oh my God!" Santana moaned as she chewed her bite of pot pie. "Holy hell. There's no way I would've forgot this." She sighed contently and I grinned.

"We told you." I laughed and she grinned at me.

"I have definitely been missing out." She hummed. "Oh! And guys, Pierce said she'd help us."

"Wait, what?" Quinn frowned. "You're helping them with their ludacris plan?"

"I didn't know you recruited Finn and Puck." I said with my mouth slightly full.

"I saw that place, Shelby and I didn't like the looks of it." Puck frowned. "And I know Carl isn't into that stuff, but we can't just let them go around hurting people."

"It'd be wrong." Finn agreed. "I feel like we have a duty to do what's right as human beings." That was probably the most intelligent thing I'd heard Finn say in a long time.

"And you agree with them, Brittany?" Quinn said incredulously.

"I mean, well.." I sighed. "I told Santana if she can figure out what happened to her brother I'd give her a hand in tracking him down."

"Brittany that's insane! What if he really is with those people?" Quinn raised her voice slightly, although concern laced her tone.

"If it was you, I wouldn't hesitate." I reasoned.

"But it isn't me."

"But it's her brother, Quinn." I turned to Quinn fully and grabbed her hands. "He's like us and we can't just abandon one of our own."

"Well I can't just let you charge into something that could be dangerous." She said, gripping my hands tighter.

"Then help us. You can protect me." I smiled at her hopefully and her brow furrowed.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" She frowned and I nodded quickly. "Okay."

"Okay?" I said. "You'll help us?"

"If Lopez can find out where her brother is, and you go with her, I'll help." She sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration. "For you, Brittany. Not for you guys." She pointed to the other three pretending to not listen and they nodded quickly.

"Thanks, Ice Bi- Queen." Santana grinned cheekily and I decided it was probably one of my favorite smiles.

"Well you always wanted excitement, Britt." Quinn whispered to me.

"I think we should have like a team name. Like the fantastic four, but for us." Finn suggested and I saw Puck's face light up. I kind of liked the idea too. It sounded fun.

"The fearsome fivesome." Puck grinned. "Lead by yours truly." He flexed his bicep and kissed it.

"Shouldn't Lopez be the leader since this is her wack job mission." Quinn said. "Not that I want us to all be like.. some possy or something." She waved her hand around to gesture to all of us and I laughed.

"Yeah Santana can be the leader."

"You two have been her way longer though." Santana gestured to the two of us and I shrugged.

"Still your mission." Finn said.

"And brother." I added.

"The fearsome fivesome unite!" Puck cheered, holding his fork out in front of him. Finn quickly held his out too, and Santana and I followed, creating a somewhat circle thing.

"C'mon, Quinn." I nudged her with a grin and she sighed at me.

"Whatever. We're not calling ourselves the 'fearsome fivesome'."She stated and everyone shrugged.

"Well we're officially a team now." Finn grinned and I laughed.

"A team." I clanked my fork with Finn's and he did the same to Puck.

"A team." He agreed.

"A badass fucking team." Puck laughed clanking his fork back.

"For sure." Santana did the same and I turned to Quinn expectantly.

"The things I do for you, Britt." She whispered and clanked her fork with mine. "A team."

I felt a sense of excitement rush through me. Finally something interesting had happened. I look toward the girl next me as she smiled brightly. I had her to thank for this newfound excitement.

It was all her.


End file.
